So Not Over It
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Kid Flash is devastated over his break-up with Jinx. So what does Robin do? Have a get-together with three of their oldest friends and...indirectly play cupid? Oneshot! Kid Flash x Wonder Girl, minor Robin x Starfire, mentioned Speedy x Cheshire R&R!


**Prompt: Kid Flash is devastated over his break-up with Jinx. So what does Robin do? Have a get-together with three of their oldest friends and...indirectly play cupid?**

* * *

It was storming outside when Robin heard someone raising the window to his room. Jerking away, he flipped out of bed, slipping on his mask as he prepared for what he was about to face.

But then he recognized the outline of the person, and the familiar speck of untidy red hair that always stuck up. Robin turned on the light, taking in the sight of none other than his best friend, Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash. He looked so miserable, clothes soaked, eyes tearful, lower lip jutted out in a pout; like a sad puppy who had been kicked out in the rain.

Relaxing his fighting stance, the two shared a look before he opened his arms and Kid Flash stepped into them for a fierce man-hug.

.

"What happened?" Robin gave him a hot cup of hot cocoa. Taking it thankfully Kid Flash poured the steaming beverage down his throat, not caring that he practically just singed his esophagus raw.

"She just..." Kid Flash swallowed, "broke up with me. Says she doesn't trust me. And I've been nothing but faithful to her!"

Robin sat down across from him. "Did you give her any reason to think you-?"

"No! I mean, sure, I'm a natural flirt-and you know this for a_ fact_," he added, pointing at the Boy Wonder, who nodded knowingly. "But I've kept most of that down!" He sighed, cupping his wet cheeks. "I never thought I'd lose her, man."

"We never do," said Robin. "How long has it been since...?"

"A couple of weeks," Kid Flash said sadly. "I would've came to ya sooner, but you and your team were off on a mission, and I didn't wanna bother you with my wimpy feelings." He smiled some.

"I still would've answered your call."

Kid Flash made an adored face. "_Awe_!"

"Don't start."

"D'aww, you love me, Dickie."

"Don't call me that either."

"You know you do!"

The Ops doors slid open, and a sleepy looking Starfire floated in, rubbing her eyes; her body was sheathed in a fluffy pink robe, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. "Robin?"

"Hey, Star," Robin said, his face falling a bit. "Did we wake you? I'm so-" Starfire was already giggling, cupping her hand around his neck, and she leaned down to kiss him, cutting him off mid-sentence. As usual, Robin closed his eyes and returned the peck, completely forgetting about his surroundings for a moment.

"Bleh," Kid Flash stuck his tongue out and Starfire pulled back to smile at the other redhead.

"Kid Flash!" she walked around the table and wrapped him in a hug. "It is glorious to see you! What brings you to our domain?"

Chuckling against her hair, Kid Flash returned the hug and said, "Aw nothin'. Just wanted to pay Robbie-poo a visit." The two parted, now looking at the Batman protege. "Isn't that right, _sweetums_?"

Robin rolled his eyes fondly. "We're gonna go out for a while," he said as he stood, putting on his black leather jacket, tossing Kid Flash his brown one.

"Where will you be going?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah," Kid Flash threw his arm around Robin's shoulders, blue eyes curious. "Where _are_ we going?"

Robin just smiled mischievously. "Just gonna catch up with a few old friends."

.

"Yooo!" Speedy pumped his fist in the air, and Kid Flash exchanged a happy look with Robin before his eyes appraised the archer, Aqualad, and even Donna, as they met in the middle. Wally noticed that they all wore leather jackets. _Heh. We did the thing_.

Speedy pulled Kid Flash into a hug, followed by Aqualad, who also gave some brief words of comfort.

And last but not least was Donna, who was almost a full head shorter than him; he took the smug opportunity of tucking her head underneath his chin while they hugged. He and the guys don't see Donna often, so when they actually do it's a very pleasant surprise. And she hadn't changed a bit.

Seeing her in something other than her costume was a sight for sore eyes; a graphic tee underneath her jacket, fitted jeans, and knee-high black velvet boots were her clothing choices for the evening.

_Lookin' goood. As usual_.

.

The five Titans went to a coffee shop, sitting at a booth. Donna squeezed herself between Roy and Garth, and Dick and Wally sat opposite them.

"So how you holdin' up?" said Roy.

Wally shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Liar," said Donna, and Wally looked over at her with a start. "Wal, you are such a liar! Dick told us_ everything._"

"In under twenty minutes?" Wally said in disbelief, and Dick shrugged.

"Hey, Garth was able to get us all here in ten," said Roy. "That's a record. Did you really cry like a baby?" Donna elbowed him hard. "_Ow_!"

"Have a little heart, man," said Garth, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. You'd be pouring buckets if Jade dumped your sorry ass," said Wally. "'Sides, I'm Wally Frickin' West! I don't cry like a baby-I do it like a man. Ha! I'm even already over it!"

"Denial is a river in Egypt," Donna said under her breath, and Wally glared at her. She just gave him a sheepish smile in return. "It's okay, Wally. Unlike some people, I'm not making fun of you. As a woman," she placed her hands earnestly to her chest, "I understand."

"_Ahem_," said Dick.

"And Dickie too," Donna added, and Dick grimaced at the nickname.

"We're here for him too!" Garth protested.

"I'm just more blunt with the things I say," said Roy. "I'm not mean, I'm just telling the truth. Without sugar coating it."

"Okay fine, you guys win." Wally began to tear up again, quite comically.

"Oh get over it, Wal!"

"I'M SO NOT OVER IT, ROY!" Wally began to sob heavily, leaning over on an unfortunate Dick for support, clinging to his jacket. "Jinx was l-like, so awesome and everything and sh-sh-she w-was evil b-but I helped her-I H-HELPED HER!-an-and we were going good and...and..." He took a deep breath, bringing Dick's jacket up to his nose to blow. Dick only cringed, awkwardly patting Wally's back. "A-nd she would be so adorable wh-eehen she got jealous and I guess I'm not g-g-o-ood for her anymore! But I just...I LOVED HER SO MUH-HUH-HUUUUCH!"

Donna made a hand gesture towards Dick for them to switch; Dick was quick to oblige and they switched. Wally sat up, scooting over towards the window so Donna could sit next to him.

"Wally, come here," she told him softly; he leaned down, curling into a fetal position, and rested his head in her lap. He felt her ran her fingers through his hair and found it comforting. And for once he didn't care that he looked like an oversized baby.

"Am I a b-bad person, Don?" he muttered to her.

"No, you're not," she soothed him, continuing her magical strokes. Man her hands worked wonders...pun intended. "You're a good person. And I bet you were an amazing boyfriend to her. Maybe there were just some trust issues that were never resolved between you two."

He weakly shrugged. "Maybe..."

She rubbed his back some more. "You wanna go outside and get some air? I bet you'll feel better after a run."

That was true. But he had already done so, numerously. It never helped.

But...maybe...Wally sat up straight. "Would you come with me?"

"Of course."

The two missed the smirks exchanged between Roy and Garth, and the arched eyebrow from Dick.

.

Instead of flying beside him, Donna surprised Wally by hopping on his back; the thought of carrying someone while running made Wally's heart ache painfully, but he tried not to think of..._her_ too much.

He sped through the night, with Donna on his back, and it wasn't at all distracting. Oh no. Nope. His eyes stayed forward, and so did hers, wide open. Colors blurred around them, blending into one as they raced out of the city, just on the outskirts. Wally stopped at the familiar cliff he'd always go to when he wanted to think, and let Donna down.

"How long are you planning on staying in town?" Wally asked her without turning his head, gazing down at the busy city below.

"As long as I'm wanted," Donna said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Wally's lips pulled at the corners. "Cool. Then you're staying forever." Before Starfire and Raven, Donna was his first true female friend. Maybe it was because their mentors had their connections; that was how he and Dick first met anyway.

Chuckling some, Donna stepped up beside her friend, looking down at the city too. "Deal."

She reached over and grasped his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Guiltily craving more of her touch, he turned his wrist, lacing their fingers together. Her eyes flickered down to their hands, then back over to the horizon.

"You're seeing this, right?" Roy whispered from their hiding spot in the bushes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Aqualad whispered back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Dick hissed.

Oblivious, Wally broke the silence after a while. "Donna?"

"Yeah?" she looked over at him.

Lightly blushing, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. It was over as soon as it came.

Looking just as flushed, Donna said, "What was that for?"

"A lotta things, Don." Wally looked back at the city._ Being there for me, coming to see me tonight, still loving me as a person even though I'm a little shit, you just being awesome, and I really don't deserve your friendship, yet here you are holding my hand and it feels nice and I hate you because it does at the same time._ "A lotta things."

Donna used her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and then a thought-or idea, rather-struck her. "Wally?"

"Hm?"

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return, causing him to gawk at her.

"What was that for?" he said.

"A lotta things, Wal," she teased him. "A lotta things." Then, she punched him in the gut, emitting a gutteral grunt from the redhead.

"Agh! What was _that_ for?!"

Donna bent down to where he lay in a crouch, crossing her arms. "For being a little shit."

This brought a smile to his face; a big one. "But you love me."

She smiled back. "Always."

* * *

**This ship popped into my head last night while reading Teen Titans Go! Issue #36. I think they would be so cute! Like on one of the comic scans I saw was when Robin, Speedy, and Donna were together and Kid Flash caught up to them. And he greeted Donna by going, "Yo, Wonder Girl! Lookin' _good_! How you been?" and being all flirty and cute, and Donna's just like 'Typical,' and is looking the other way with a smile on her face. I just thought I'd give these two a try and now I'm in love. Go figure. **

**Peace!**


End file.
